crossover_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Fury
Nicholas Joseph Fury (ニコラス・ジョセフ・フューリー, Nikorasu Josefu Fyūrī), most commonly known as Nick Fury (ニック・フューリー, Nikku Fyūrī), is one of the fictional and ally character of the ''DC and Marvel'' series. He is the military director of the secret military/espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. who also oversees the super-villain prisons the Cube, the Vault, the Big House, and the Raft. Nick Fury became a legendary hero in the early years of World War II. After the attack on Pearl Harbor that led the US to officially enter the war on December 7, 1941, Fury fought the Nazis in Northern Africa, then was reunited with Captain Sawyer, who made Sgt. Fury the leader of the US Rangers’ First Attack Squad, soon nicknamed the “Howling Commandos” for their boisterous battle cry. The Howlers occasionally worked alongside Captain America. During one mission, Fury’s left eye was damaged by a grenade and his lack of medical care eventually aggravated the wound. At one point, Professor Berthold Sternberg gave Fury the “Infinity Formula,” which retarded Fury’s aging process, although it required him to take regular injections to stay alive. Late in the war, Fury joined the OSS and with the war’s end joined their post-war CIA agency. In recent years, Fury was selected as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., an international intelligence agency equipped with state-of-the-art technology by Tony Stark. As leader of SHIELD, Fury faced the likes of Hydra and A.I.M., among others. Fury was reunited with Captain America, who survived years in suspended animation, and the two rekindled their friendship. When SHIELD was beset by a conspiracy at its highest level by the Deltite, Fury allowed the organization to disband and later rebuilt it as a smaller unit he could more closely monitor. "There's more. This isn't just happening here. It's happening all over the world. Kang isn't just invading New York... he's taking over the entire planet!" :—Nick Fury. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Chi McBride (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Nick Fury is a dark skinned male who is bald, has brown eyes, an eyepatch on his left eye. He wears a black shirt with a black coat and a black goatee. In his early years in S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury had black puffy hair, which the sides turned white after Baron Strucker's stole some life of him. *Hair Color: Bald (formerly black and white) *Skin Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Age: Not Known *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 210 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality He is more like a man of action. He wants heroes to join and work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but since they refused, he let them go their own way. He is also an admirer of Captain America, whom his father, Jack Fury, told him about. He sometimes a little bit arrogant as leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., he means business and battle seriously. Relationships Friends/Allies * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Curt Connors * S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger 3 ** Nova ** Iron Fist ** Power Man * Splinter ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Family * Jack Fury (father, deceased) * Jacob Fury/Scorpio (brother) * Nicole Fury (sister) Neutral * Slashuur * Traximus * Karai * Earth Protection Force ** John Bishop Rivals Enemies * Taskmaster * Doctor Doom * Sandman * Green Goblin * Doctor Octopus * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman ** Foot Mystics * Purple Dragons ** Hun * Triceratons * Federation Powers and Abilities He is completely ageless due to the infinity-formula treatment and is in peak-human conditioning, thus possessing remarkable-human strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and metabolic rate. He has military training and experience. He is also skilled in wielding types of guns and in martial arts. With them, he was able to hold on his own in battle. Powers * Master Martial Artist, Manipulator, Militant, Agent, Assassin & Espionage * Tactical analysis & Enhanced Trickery Capabilities * Masterful Expertise With Hacking Protocols * Superior Marksman * Super Soldier Treatments ** Superior Strength, Reflexes & Agility ** Genius-Level Strategic Capabilities ** High Stamina ** Healing Factor ** Ageless lifespan Abilities *'Expert Marksman' Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons He wields a laser shotgun and a laser rifle. Transportation Gallery History Past Nick Fury founded the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. to secure the world from villainy threats. Ten years ago, Nick offered Franklin Hall to join S.H.I.E.L.D. to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which he accepted. The project failed and the scientist gained gravikinesis powers. Nick felt responsible and had Franklin locked up in the Raft. Synopsis See also External links *Nick Fury Wikipedia *Nick Fury Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *This version of him is a combination of him from the Marvel comics and Ultimate Marvel Comics. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:DC and Marvel Universe Characters